Cigarette smoking and exposure to second-hand tobacco smoke are major preventable causes of morbidity and mortality. This application will use secondary data analysis to evaluate the role of worksite and household policies on smoking behavior at the population level. The specific aims of this application are to: 1) track changes in the prevalence of worksite and household restrictions on smoking occurred between 1990 and 1996, 2) assess the degree to which differences in demographic characteristics, tobacco control attitudes, state legislation, and local ordinances are associated with the prevalence of worksite and household smoking restrictions, 3) assess the degree to which worksite and household smoking restrictions protect nonsmokers from exposure to environmental tobacco smoke, and 4) evaluate the impact of worksite and household restrictions on smoking behaviors such as prevalence, uptake, consumption, cessation, and relapse. Population-based survey data to be used include: cross- sectional data from the Current Population Survey Tobacco Use Supplements for 1992/1993 and 1995/1996 and both cross-sectional and longitudinal data from the California Tobacco Surveys for 1990, 1992, 1993, and cross- sectional data from the California Adult Tobacco Surveys for 1994-1996. After proper adjustment of the variance estimates to account for the design effects of these complex surveys, modified chi-square and logistic regression statistics will be used to determine who is covered by worksite and household smoking restrictions, how coverage is changing over time as a function of population characteristics and the different antismoking campaign (e.g., in the ASSIST States and in California), what protection from environmental tobacco smoke coverage provides nonsmokers, and whether coverage prevents uptake of smoking in minors and facilitates cessation among smokers.